A Lazy Day
by CapriTheBunny
Summary: The Inquisitor takes a day off, but it doesn't go as planned. Not by a long shot. Cullen Rutherford/Female Inquisitor.


Much to the Inquisitor's delight, she had an opening to take a break from her usually duties. Josephine had even insisted on it, saying the last thing they needed was for her to become burnt out from over working herself. So, here she was, watching Commander Cullen train the latest recruits, with demonstrations from himself, Bull, and Krem. Currently, Bull and the Commander were showing different sword techniques, mainly basing around how to best someone who has a shield. She was rather surprised that Cullen could easily keep up with Bull; it even seemed he was besting him. In a quick succession of movement, Cullen rid Bull of his shield and knocked the sword from his hand. The soldiers watching burst into applause and gasps, and Krem said something involving 'Qunari' and 'nug-footed servant girl'. Bull tossed his fallen shield at him, then turned to shake hands with the Commander. His eyes darted to the Inquisitor, before motioning to her somewhat hiding spot. Cullen looked over in time to watch her, rather ungracefully, sprint away.

After this, the Inquisitor bumped into Sera, who deemed it necessary to point out her flustered appearance to Cassandra, Varric, and every other person who passed them before the Inquisitor finally managed to get her lips to work, saying she had work to do in her room. While she had not wanted to go to her room so soon, and didn't want to do much if any work today, it seemed more pleasant than being stared at by random persons in Skyhold.

Though she bored quickly, there were some things needing to be signed as soon as possible, and reading through reports did pass time. She had just finished summarizing the events at Haven for the thousandth time when several quick, loud knocks rang through her room. She was surprised to see Cassandra waiting for her.

"Leliana's scouts have returned with reports from the Hinterlands. She has requested a meeting in the war room and… Told me to fetch you." Cassandra's nose wrinkled slightly, but didn't express further distaste. Cassandra led the way to the meeting, and gestured for the Inquisitor to enter first. After she was inside, Cassandra closed the door behind the two of them. The advisors greeted them. Much to her own horror, the Inquisitor's face began to feel hot at the small smirk Cullen had on his face. It was quickly gone, however, as Leliana began detailing what all the scouts had found: a possible new vein of red lyrium, decreases in templar-mage fights, and odd activity around an abandoned mine. In the end, it was agreed that the Inquisitor needed to investigate the red lyrium and mine.

"With the fighting going down, the refugees could begin to resettle in the Hinterlands. I will have building supplies sent to them, to make the process a little easier," Josephine said as she passed to leave, followed by Leliana and Cassandra. As Inquisitor turned to leave, Cullen caught her attention.

"Inquisitor, could I have a moment of your time?" She turned, her face seeming to want to make sure her entire life be displayed for him to see.

"O-Of course, Commander. What, uh, what do you need?" A slight smile played on his lips as he gathered his papers and she quietly closed the door so no one in the hall would hear.

"I just find it rather… Curious that you raced away this morning. I was worried you may have something you needed to discuss..." He finally looked at her, and while he still had the smile, there was concern ghosting across his face.

"Wh-wh-what? No! I mean, no. I just took the day off and um, well…" She trailed off as he came closer, coming to stop a few feet from her.

"Oh, I, uh, see. It's just that, well, Iron Bull said you were… staring at me the entire time." He lips were slightly pursed, as though he wanted to laugh; it probably didn't help her face had turned the color of rashvine.

"O-Oh, I… Yeah, I was. I mean, I wasn't staring I was watching you two. During the demonstration, not-" Her words were becoming more flustered as she continued backpedaling. Her sigh was more of a defeated puff of air.

"I-I just wanted to spend some of the day with you, but then realized it was probably a bit much to come a-and watch you train." She looked at everything but him while saying this, in some vain hope of regathering her lost composure. She heard him quietly chortle, finally closing the distance between them. One of his gloved hands turned her face towards him. He softly kissed her lips, and pecked her nose as he pulled back.

"I don't mind you watching me train the soldiers. Though, next time, you may not want to run off so quickly. The whistling didn't die down for a good half-hour."


End file.
